Oliver's Midnight Stroll
by lovewriting18
Summary: Oliver's on his way back to his dorm in the middle of the night after detention with Snape. Marcus Flint has other plans unfortunately-or is it fortunately? Rated T. One-shot!


**Hi guys! Here's a little one-shot I came up with! I hope you all like it! :D**

Oliver cried out in pain as his head slammed into the wall behind him. His vision blurred and he stumbled for a moment before regaining his footing. A deep laugh echoed around him.

"You doin' alright, Woodsy?"

Oliver's vision focused and he glared at the man in front of him.

"After all the bludgers you've taken to the head, that should've been nothing."

"What do you want, Flint?"

Marcus Flint smirked. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Oh, I dunno, it's the middle of the night. I'm trying to go back to my dorm from detention with Snape. You're following me like the creep you are. I don't even say anything to you and you slam me into a wall. There's no way you're just out for a night time stroll and accidentally bumped into me, Flint."

Marcus glided over to Oliver, pinning him against the wall. "There is a brain in there."

"Yep, and even after being hit in the head for the past few years it's still a bigger brain than yours."

"Oh yeah? I seem to recall doing better than you on the potions exam last week."

"That was just luck."

"You think so?" Marcus put his hands on either side of Oliver. "I guess it could be. I have been pretty lucky lately. I did well on that potions exam, I scored 180 points in the Quidditch Match the other day, I got laid yesterday, and I was able to catch you all alone in the middle of the night."

Marcus leaned closer and his breath ghosted over Oliver's face. "Completely defenseless."

"What?" Oliver reached for his wand. "I'm not-where's my wand?"

"Where do you think it is?"

"You took it? How? I was using it as a source of light before you slammed into me!"

"You dropped it, so I took it."

"Give me my wand."

Marcus cocked his head. "Let me think about this. No."

"Flint!"

"No. I don't really want to. I like you better this way. If I wanted to I could do so many terrible things to you right now."

"I could take you in a fight."

"First, no you can't. Second, I didn't say I was gonna fight you, did I?"

Oliver quirked a brow. "You have me pinned against the wall, Flint. Clearly, you're asking for a fight!"

Oliver emphasized the last word with a hard shove, causing Marcus to stumble back. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and balled his calloused hands into fists.

"Are you actually challenging me to a fight, Wood?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. You're the one who's been asking for it."

"I was wrong. There is actually no brain in there. You need to spend more time with Weasley. You might actually learn a thing or two."

"What are you talking about? None of what your saying makes sense!"

"Clearly my words aren't getting into your thick head, so maybe my actions will."

Marcus lunged forward and Oliver braced himself for a fist. It never came. He found himself pinned against the wall again, Marcus pressed against him. He struggled to release himself but Marcus was stronger. He's always been stronger.

"What do you want, Flint?" Oliver asked.

"It still isn't obvious?" Marcus leaned closer until his breath ghosted over Oliver's ear. "You."

"What?"

"I want you, Wood."

"You mean like sexually?"

"Now you're catching on."

Marcus lightly bit on Oliver's ear before kissing it. He trailed his kisses to Oliver's neck.

"Flint! What the hell! I thought you hated me! Now you're telling me you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." Marcus bit down on Oliver's neck.

"Ow! What do you think you're doing?"

"It's called a hickey, Wood. You ever have one? I've had loads."

"Yes I've had-ow! You are terrible at this!"

Marcus pulled back and admired the small bruise. "Well, I was successful. That's all that matters."

"Alright, you got your stupid hickey. Now, let me go. This is really creeping me out."

"I don't want to let you go just yet."

"Flint, just-"

"I'm not done yet."

"You gonna put one on the other side?"

"No. I've got something else in my end."

With his leg, Marcus spread apart Oliver's. He rubbed his thigh against Oliver's groin, causing Oliver's breath to hitch.

"You enjoying yourself? I certainly am." Marcus asked.

"N-no."

"Really? Your body's telling me different."

Marcus released one of Oliver's arms and grabbed his bulge. Oliver let out a soft moan.

"So, you enjoying yourself?"

Oliver licked his lips and nodded as Marcus rubbed him.

"Wh-what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

Oliver took his free hand and snuck it into Marcus's pants. He found the hard member and wrapped his hand around it.

"Might as well make it even." he said.

"I like you're thinking, Wood."

"I mean, you're in Slytherin. You'll never-ah-be fair. Someone's got to, and i-in this situation, it's-ooh-gotta be me. Ah!"

Marcus smirked as he watched Oliver's face relax in pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth opened a bit, letting out soft moans. Marcus took advantage of the open mouth, pressed his lips against Oliver's in a bruising kiss, and shoved his tongue in. They battled for dominance. Marcus allowed Oliver to explore his mouth before he bit down. Oliver's tongue recoiled and Marcus followed it in. He explored Oliver's cavern, ignoring the drool that dripped onto their chins.

While they kissed, Marcus rubbed faster. Oliver's body trembled delightlfully and eventually his hand went slack.

"What's the matter, Wood? Tired?" Marcus asked.

"So...good..." Oliver breathed.

His breath came out in short pants and he threw his head back against the wall. Marcus smirked and tugged harder. Finally, Oliver let out a low moan and covered Marcus' hand.

"You liked that didn't you?" Marcus whispered, his breath ghosting over Oliver's ear.

Oliver shuddered. "Uh-huh."

"Good. Now it's my turn."

He pushed Oliver down to his knees and waited. Before he knew it, a cold breeze startled him only to be quickly replaced by Oliver's warmth. Marcus allowed his eyes to close while Oliver pleasured him. Unfortunately for Marcus, the boy on his knees was exceptionally good at giving head, so it ended all too quickly for his liking.

"Get up, Wood." Marcus ordered while he buttoned his pants.

Oliver quickly rose to his feet. He wiped his mouth and gazed at Marcus with hazy eyes, ruffled hair and a flushed face.

"Same time next week?" Marcus asked.

"Don't be late." Oliver said.

"I'm never late. I'll be waiting for you just like I did today."

Marcus gave Oliver his wand before giving him one more kiss, this one more tender than all the others. He winked and hurried down the hall. Oliver watched him for a moment before walking in the other direction. _I should get detention more often._


End file.
